Memory Loss
by The Mad Satin Hatter
Summary: The Volturi kidnapp Bella as soon as she gets to Esme Island for her honeymoon.Changing her into in a vampire.What does the new member of the Volturi Sophia and Ellis have to do with Bella.Will Edward find Bella but will she remember him?
1. Chapter 1

I had never really fit in with my kind before. I was the one people stared at or talked about. I cant remember my human life. I cant ever remember the events that lead me to this place. The place I call home. Its not really my home more of a comfortable prison. The three men I call masters. The guards of the men that never talk to me like they talk to anyone else. And Sophia and Alec always using there powers on me. I mean I don't mind. I get told they have to use there powers on everyone but I always seem to think that it is just me. Like there holding me back from something. Something in my past with I am not aloud to revisit. Something that could maybe make be change my mind about this place in with I live. I with I try and lead a normal life. But like I said I am the odd one out. There are properly many reason why my kind haven't really accepted me. I do believe the main reason is my diet. I don't drink human blood. It doesn't appeal to me. I think it smells vial. I drink animal blood. I hunt animals. I could be in a room full of humans when my thirst is at its greatest and yet I wouldn't take any of there lives. I wouldn't even care. I don't seem to notice the scent of humans anymore. It doesn't bother me. But I can tell it bothers other vampires. That is what I am a vampire. Aro told me that I am special. I understand that some vampires have supernatural gifts. But I. I have two gifts. I don't use hardly any of them. I don't like using them. Plus I am not aloud really. Only when Aro gets attacked but that never happens. I have the gift to give life to vampires. Make them human again. I can make the effects permanent or just last as long as I want. Other gift is that I have the power to stop mental attacks. Its like a shield protecting myself and my brain from attacks that other vampires use with there minds. Like Jane. She has the power to put painful illusion in the heads of others. But I can stop that. I can protect myself from it. But I have been told not to. I am never aloud to use that gift unless I have to protect Aro.

There was something happening in the main room. Lots of vampires where coming in to take there places. I had just come back from hunting so I have know idea what was about to take place. Nor did I really want to know. Something told me I wouldn't like it. Maybe it was because I had never seen so many nervous vampires before. Even my masters looked nervous. This worried me. There faces where always so expressionless. I has never seen worry like it. Well I had once. When I woke up from the venom. They all looked the same. But this time there was angry on there faces as well. Not true angry or hate. More like the angry when you get when you don't really know what's happening. It worried me. Before I could ask them anything I was being dragged. Not from the hall. But towards it. Jane and Alec had hold me I didn't struggle. There was know point. I knew I wasn't in trouble. And there grip didn't seem tight. It was more like the grip to stop me from falling. As I was dragged passed the doors. They helped me to my feet. They straightened me to and pulled me hood over my eyes and face. I was then push in front of Aro. He pointed a spot next to his chair. I nodded and took my place. I sat down on a soft cushion. It was weird. After I took my place everyone seemed to calm down. They all took there places. After a few minutes. When the room was completely silent. There was a loud crash outside. It didn't make me jump. But it did make me feel nervous. With in seconds of each other. The hall started to come alive with chatter. I was just like a normal day really. Nothing special. But why was all these people around here. People that looked calmer when I start down. I don't think I was the problem. There was a pause as Cary lifted his hand. He wanted silence. After he did so. Uri waved his hand. He ordered the guards to let who ever was outside to let them in. Cary and Uri are the brothers of Aro. They really are brothers. They where all changed together for this never propose. Aro was the eldest so he was the leader. Cary and Uri are twins so they have shared equal power. The doors slowly opened. A loud scraping noise was apparent, it was from the large wooden carved doors. They had always scraped on the door. Even sense I started. But I never understood why they didn't get they sorted out. I mean I was very annoying to here them scrap on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**When the door fully opened I could see seven figures float though the door. All of them different. But each the same. They where close together life a family unit. A close family unit. They must have been a coven. That's why they are properly here because Aro wanted a word with them or they wanted a word with the masters. I looked at each face carefully. They all but two had the same angry expression on there face. Even with the emotion across there face they were all still extremely beautiful. The two that didn't have the expression one , interested me the most. The two that looked more composed where the eldest of the group. I mean in human years. They were both in there mid twenties maybe. The others seemed to be younger. Properly late teens. Although the smallest one of the group looked about 15. This coven was a little different to ones I had seen before. They where all paired up with a mate. A part from one. He did no interest me. None of them really did. I was more interest in the way they acted and the family unit they presented. I could see the definite mates of the groups. The two older ones were together. The male have short blond hair he was the taller ones of the group. He seemed at peace and not wanting to start a fight. He was with a brown hair women. She was petite but not the smallest. They held each other hand. There was a huge guy with really short almost black hair. He was with tall-ish women she was very beautiful she had long blond hair. You could tell they where together because the women was holding the side of the mans top. The finally couple I consider the oddest. The smallest member of the group she have short black spiky hair. She was with a tall blond hair man. He had scars running around his whole body. Like Cretan I had on my hand. He was protective over her. The way he looked at her. You could tell he loved her so much. Then there was the loner. The one without anyone else. The one who had the most pain on his face. The one that looked like he was dying inside. The one that had bronze brown hair. He was a few inches taller than me. I would have be on my tip toes to look him straight in the eyes. All of them approached my three masters.**

"**Carlisle and Esme. My old friends" Aro was very happy. He addressed the two eldest once. I guess Carlisle was the leader.**

**Carlisle smiled back. " It's been to long" something in Carlisle's voice made me feel that he wished it had been longer. Carlisle smiled at Aro.**

" **yes. I guess you haven't come on a social call." Aro's happiness still beamed though. Carlisle nodded. A low snarl came from on of the others behind him. Aro turned his attention to the others.**

"**Emmett and Rosalie nice to see you" he smiled. He named the big black haired guy and his mate. They just nodded swiftly. There emotion of there face didn't change. He turned to the short female and the tall blond male.**

" **Alice , Jasper. I am so happy to see you" he seemed to become happier once he had seen them. They also nodded. He turned slowly to the male of his own. "Edward" then Aro nodded. His happiness seemed to fade. When he glazed at the bronze haired male. Edward didn't react. Instead his jaw locked together. Like he was fighting so had not to kill someone. His fists where is balls. Carlisle took a step forward towards Aro. He cleared his throat.**

" **Bella has gone missing" he said clearly. Edward snarled when Carlisle said Bella. Bella. I wonder if Bella was Edwards mate. He had so much pain in his eyes, I felt sorry from him too. Aro smiled " What does that have to do with me" he was very smug. A very different reaction I was predicting.**

" **we think that someone from her told her"**

"**I don't think that is possible" Aro's voice got angry.**

" **Were not saying you told her, we just want to know if she is alive. Its just Alice cant see here anymore-" he broke off then**

**Edward stepped forward. "Aro. Please. I just want her back. I love her. More than life. I need her" he voice was sad. Really sad. Filled with pain. Sorrow. He lost he one true love he would have done anything to get her back. I could tell. I noticed on his left hand. On a the third finger in was a wedding band. He was married too her. Aro laughed. Edward got angry at this Action.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**She was just human" Aro turned fierce.**

" **Yes. She was human. My human .My Wife. My love." the power of his works blew me back. He really did love her. I was sad to see him without her. To see him in pain though her disappearance. Just then a sharp shooting pain hit me in my stomach. I bend over slightly in pain. Then a single beat of my heart. It was low so no one really heard. Dam. It was happening again. My gift to change vampires into humans. If I don't use it. It builds up. Then I get changed into a human for a few hours or days. But unlike when I change other vampires, my experience is painful. Very painful. I knew I would have to leave soon. But it would be okay for a few hours. I think. I hope. Aro laughed again and so did Jane. Then Jane looked at me. I could understand the look. It was sort of pity and jealously. It didn't bother me. It just made me wonder what she was really think. If only I could see inside her mind. She what she was thinking. She how here mind sighed.**

" **you really love her that much. Would you give up your own life. Just to save hers" Aro raised one eyebrow. As soon as Aro asked the question four snarls and growls came from behind him.**

"**Yes" Edward quickly replied. It was like he didn't have to think about it. Like he had already knew the answer. Like he knew what he would to for her. Aro nodded. Then moved his hand. Edward reached out to touch it. It was Aro using his gift. It went silent for a few minutes. Then Aro stepped back. " Interesting" he finally said as he walked over to Jane. Jane and Aro started talking far to low for anyone to hear. Then he came back and sat down again.**

" **It is true what you say. You would give your life for Bella. A Human." he laughed again. Some of the vampires who sat on the chairs chuckled to themselves. I could see there chests move up and down. Another sharp stabbing pain hit me. This one was worse. Then another heart beat loud this time. I was bend in agony. A little noise escaped my mouth. The pain was unbearable.**

" **is she okay" I heard Carlisle ask. He seemed worried. The pain stared to fade. I looked up and all seven vampires plus Aro were staring at me. Aro just nodded. "No. She is not okay Carlisle" Edward answered. "She is changing" he eyes where wide on me.**

" **into what" Esme answered. Silence filled the room. I think it took a while do Edward to get his head round it.**

"**Human. It's her gift. Sort of. It builds up and she changes human". he was sad. I looked into his eyes. He took a step forward. Then kneeled down.**

" **I am so sorry. I have see how much it hurts". I nodded .He then got up and joined his family. Aro looked at me.**

" **I think I better go. It will happen soon" I looked at Aro. He didn't say anything. I walked to the wooden doors when I got caught on something. It was Jane.**

" **You cant leave now. And rein the fun" she laugh loudly and through me to the Cullen's. I missed everyone. Lucky. I landed on my feet next to Edward. I looked at Aro.**

" **Please. I don't what then to see me like that" I was pleading with Aro. He just looked at me. He laughed.**

" **You can stay" he said he voice was strong an cruel. I cant believe it. He never said I couldn't leave when I was changing what changed now.**

" **Aro. Let her go. I have seen the pain she goes though." Edwards voice was rough. Aro shuck he head with a smug grin on it. I fell to the floor. My legs gave way. The pain was so much more intense. A low cry came out my mouth. I heard another 4 heart beats. Each one hurt so much. It took me a few minutes to recover. After I knew could stand up. I did so. I took some deep breaths. Like it would work thou.**

" **I am sorry" I heard Carlisle whispered as he stood next to me. Aro laughed again.**


	4. Chapter 4

" Don't you all look like a happy family. don't you all look like you belong together. And the funny thing is you done even know her name" he laughed louder. I didn't understand. I didn't even know my name not really. I was always call Isa. I knew that wasn't my really name. Jane told me. Edward and I had the same mirrored expression on. This didn't make any sense. He smiled at me.

" Do you remember how you came here"

I shock my head. I had no memory of travelling here. Or my human life. I couldn't remember my own name. he smiled at me again. Then looked at Alice. " So you can't see Bella. Maybe she is dead and buried some where". Aro snapped. Edward snarled beside me.

"Jane bring her here now" he shouted. With in a flash I was over by Aro. I saw all there worried faces. Jane had me by my throat. I was shocked. Edward looked away.

" Don't you want to see your little wife" Jane snarled. She ripped my cloak off. Edward quickly turned. Shock ran though me. Wife. I was his wife. I cant remember. It must me a mistake. I am sure it was. Edwards eyes where wide. But so was everyone else's they all stared at me. I looked at Edward. I really was married to him.

" Bella" Edward managed to say in whispered. I looked at everyone. I cant be Bella. I am sure of it. Another sharp pain hit me. Stronger. So much stronger. I screamed in pain as my heart started pumping again 10 beats this time. Edward took step forward to me. He eyes where sad. That I was in pain. Jane growled. Alec lunged for him. In that spit moment something happened I just snapped myself. I pulled my escaped Jane's grip. Grab Alec. Flung him to the ground. Then made him human. The pain was getting stronger spreading though me like a virus. Every part of my body hurt. I walked over to Edward.

"I am not Bella. I cant remember you. I cant remember-" I whispered. Edward looked at me for a while. I felt his fingers around my wrist. He slowly lifted my left arm up. I could see it in front of my face. I saw him look at it. Then he looked at me. With a smile. He bend down so that his lips touched my ear

" You are Bella" he whispered.

" You have on the bracelet and ring I gave you" he voice seemed happier.

" But I cant remember" I looked down as I said the words pulling away from the man that claimed he loved me. It was hard for me to tell the truth to someone who loved this creature. Bella. I was meant to me Bella but how can I be.

" what have you done to her" Emmett growled. I looked straight at Aro. I waited for him to answer. He smiled. He was smug. I wanted him to say I wasn't Bella that they had made a mistake.

It seemed everyone was on edge waiting for Aro's answer to a question that everyone including me was wanting an answer for. Silence filled the large hall. The Volturi became increasingly nervous about the reply.

" Well you see" Aro started carefully. " Isabella here was something the guard needed, something the guard couldn't live without so I turned her so she could service the Volturi. You wasn't going to use her gifts like i was seriously this girl it a shield amazing and brilliant yet you wanted her to live a normal life, be human, then as a vampire try to live even more human i think i saved her from a fate worse than death itself... don't you?" he asked the rest of the guard. Being the controlling person he was, only know i saw his true nature. The guard nodded not daring to speak a word against there master. The powerful three held there power by fear not for anything else.

" Aro what you did killed my family, please Aro we have been friends for many years just let us take Isabella home with us" Carlisle almost begged. It seemed that I really was loved, i couldn't remember these people that loved me but I knew I would be happy with them.

The pain in my chest flared violently, it hurt so much more than the transformation. I felt my head was about the explode as my legs collasped giving up from the pressure of my gift, or curse. I felt two cold strong yet familiar arms wrap around stopping me from hitting the marbled floor of the great hall. Everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of someone walking into the room. I opened my eyes before looking at the direction were the sound was coming from. Carlisle walked into the room a smile lite his features.

" Nice to see you awake Bella, How you feeling?" he asked me sitting on the bed. Worry flicked across his eyes.

" I'm fine, more than fine brilliant I can remember everything" I told him as I hugged him he chuckled. Luckly I was back to being a vampire.

" How did you get me away from the Volturi? Is everyone okay? Did anyone get hurt? Where's Edward" I rushed out, I would have asked more questions than that but he put his hand over my mouth.

" Everyone is fine. We made a deal with Aro that are family has to stay the same size forever but also that if ever there come's a time were Aro need us to fight with him then we will but I am sure the Volturi guard wouldn't let that happen. They are very proud vampires" he told my warmly before getting off the bed leaving me on my own. I rested my head on the pillow it smelt like Edward. I smiled as I turned over burying my face in the pillow with a smile of my face.

" I hope your not replacing me with a pillow" A velvet voice spoke. I quickly turned with a smile of my face crashing into Edward pulling him into a hug.

" I missed you soo much" he whispered in my ear. I smiled as I kissed his soft warm lips.

" I will never let you go again, forever" He told me looking into my eyes. I touched his cheek smiling like a complete idiot.

" You better not!" i warned laughing as i kissed him again.

The End.


End file.
